Midnight Conversation
by Kitty Conundrum
Summary: One-shot(NOT). Gon asks Killua a question as he tries to fall asleep. FLUFF :3 Continued in a second chapter when tragedy strikes.
1. Bunk Beds and Smiles

**A/N:** Hello! This is a one-shot fic that I originally made for a contest but it disappeared. (The contest) But I'm gonna post it anyway so enjoy! I use a bit of Japanese in here so I'll give you guys some translations. (Don't know why some people do it in the afterword or whatever, better to know what the words mean as you read it.)

Ne: I use this as similar to "Hey" (Don't know if it's an authentic definition or not :P)

Nani: What?,

Baka: Idiot or Stupid,

Oyasumi: Goodnight

(I'm American but I love Japanese culture. I'll try to lay off on the Japanese a bit from now on so you guys don't get confused :p)

:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3

Alone in their shared bedroom on Whale Island, two boys conversed as they lay down on their bunk bed, one ready to fall asleep and one's eyes wide with thought.

"Ne, Killua?" Whispered the boy with hair you could hardly see in the darkness of the room.

The boy spoken to sighed and asked, eyes closed hands interlaced behind his head, "Nani Gon?"

A rustle was heard, causing Killua to crack an eye open to see Gon as he peeked over the edge of the top bunk to look at him. Upside-down, the spiky mass on Gon's head didn't seem as out of place.

"Do you like me?" Hopefulness and curiosity spanned the boy's face.`

Killua closed his eyes and turned to face the ceiling again, bored with the question that he had known would come eventually, "Baka. Do you think I'd hang out with you if I didn't?"

"No. But…" Gon frowns a little at the question, thinking, and is interrupted by his impatient companion.

"Then why'd you ask if you already knew the answer?" Silver hair replaced Killua's face as flipped to face the wall, pulling the blanket closer to him. "O-ya-su-mi," he said, enunciating each syllable to convey his willingness to end the chatter.

Gon smiled at the other and pulled himself back up to his bunk, "Oyasumi." He'd known. But hearing it come out of Killua's lips made it seem truer, and caused Gon's heart to flutter in his chest.

:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3

**A/N:** Depending on reviews (Maybe around 5 more?) I might continue this but if I do it'll be wrapped up quickly. Don't want a 2 month Hiatus like on my other story now do we? Either way please review with thoughts and criticism. Your flames shall fuel the burning of laziness! :3 Two people have already reviewed (reeyachan and The Goddess of Death Hel) so I have tried to revise this chap based on their advise. Thank you all for helping me improve. If you guys get bored or anything please maybe check out my other story too? Not Hunter X Hunter (Digimon, one of my other fav fandoms) but it's finally complete! (My Author's Notes are getting really long huh?) Goodbye for now! :3


	2. A King Bed And Strength

**A/N:** Thank you people who favorited and followed this story. This second chapter continues the story three years after the previous where Gon and Killua were 12.

**DISCLAIMER: HUNTER X HUNTER IS NOT MINE! :**

* * *

A King Bed and Strength

It had been a few years since Gon and Killua had left Whale Island last, now they were back at the familiar place, only to find something had changed forever.

Arriving there, everything at first seemed normal and was wonderfully the same from the memories of three years past.

Aunt Mito greeted them excitedly and drew them into a group hug; happy to have them home, though Gon detected the slightest sadness in her eyes. It wasn't the usual sadness that Aunt Mito carried around, the disappointment that had appeared when Gon left to take the hunter exam, the dejection that she now couldn't watch him grow up by her side. This was the sadness of grief.

Seeing this in Mito's eyes triggered something in Gon's brain that caused him to look closer, to analyze his home, and find that something, someone, was missing from the welcome.

Gon hugged his Aunt tighter as realization hit him. He spoke in Mito's ear and asked her, loud enough for Killua to hear as well, "Aunt Mito, where's grandma?"

Mito stiffened.

Killua looked around, wriggling out of the embrace, "That's right," he said, "where is that old lady? She's usually just as happy as you to see us."

Aunt Mito let her eyes slide to the ground.

She took a deep breath and revealed the change, "Grandma's died Gon."

A period of silence ensued, Gon and Killua staring at Mito in disbelief.

Aunt Mito's arms fell to he sides as she continued, "It was peaceful, one night she just left us as she slept. She died with a smile on her face."

"Where's she buried?" Gon asked.

"Under her favorite tree. You should know the one."

Gon nodded, left, and Killua, unsure of what else to do, followed, thinking.

They walked behind the house a little ways, and then traversed a shallow upward slope that ended at a tall, tall tree whose bark was gnarled and rough with age. Fresh soil had been turned underneath in the shade, and fresh flowers had been picked and placed there.

Gon let himself fall to his knees at the foot of the grave and, after a moment spent remembering, started to cry. Killua stood back a few feet to give him some room and waited, thinking.

Later that night, after a silent dinner of thought, Killua and Gon lay on the new king sized bed that Aunt Mito had hired someone to build out of the too small bunk beds. The room seemed smaller now that the bed took up more room and though it was exactly as they remembered it, the room now felt greatly different.

Killua broke the silence first. "Gon, how long are we going to do this? Traveling and hunting for things and leaving your family by themselves. I'm fine because, you know, I hate my family. But you, how do you feel about it? Do you ever think about settling down?"

Gon was quiet for awhile, almost long enough for Killua to think he drifted off to sleep like he usually did when he was trying to be philosophical or what ever.

Finally, Gon turned his head to the side to face Killua and smiled. "I think that's the first time you've asked me that Killua." He looked at the ceiling, thinking of what to say, and spoke again. "I feel sad of course. Sad, that Grandma's dead now, that Aunt Mito is growing older; I saw a few grey hairs today. I'm sad about a lot of things but Grandma; Grandma wouldn't want me to be sad about her death or anything. She would want me to go have fun and live my life, because I can't change what's already happened so wasting what time I have on the "what ifs" is pointless. I'm sure that Aunt Mito would like me to stay with her, keep her company now that Grandma's left. I know if I keep traveling that one day I'll come home and Aunt Mito will be dead too. But Mito is strong, so I must be strong and leave her. She'd love for me to stay, but she'd hate it too. Because she wouldn't want to take me away from doing what I love. I think I'd like a family but I also think that eventually, I would have to leave them too, because the pull of hunting is so strong. So Killua, please, let us travel, together, forever."

And as they slipped into sleep together, Killua thought about what Gon said and all he could find to say, in a whisper, was, "Thank you."

* * *

**A/N: **It is doubtful that I will continue this but maybe I will be able to think of something. Please continue reading, reviewing and giving me your feed back! Thanks! :3


End file.
